


Fate

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, phichiforov!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Two people in a single pairing being able to see the string was almost unheard of, but it just strengthened Viktor and Phichit's relationship.[Red String of Fate AU]





	Fate

Everybody knew about the Red String of Fate, but hardly anyone was blessed with the gift of seeing it. That was why Viktor and Phichit were so surprised when they found out they were supposed to be together. They could both see it. 

It was strange but it was also an _amazing_ coincidence.

Being cuddled in each other's arms, feeling the rise and fall of the other's chest and simply feeling loved and content, was something that made them both so happy.

Sharing gentle kisses, holding each other's hands, staring into each other's eyes... It was something that they could never get enough of.

Sure, in a different universe they may not be together, and sure, in another universe they may love other people, but that had nothing to do with what was happening in that one.

_The Red String linked them together._

Staring at it now, just as red and strong as ever, made their hearts beat quicker, and gave them both an overwhelming feeling of warmth.

No matter what happens, they were meant to be together. 

"Viktor?" Phichit said, gaining Viktor's attention.

Viktor hummed in reply, letting Phichit know he was listening. He was too serene to say any words.

Phichit leant further into his boyfriend's arms. "I'm so glad we're together." He let out softly, joy filling his heart.

"Of course we are." Is all Viktor could say. "It was fate."

Phichit smiled. Yes, that's exactly what it was.

_It truly was fate._


End file.
